Z Blue Christmas Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When Rossi offers to help JJ out with a Christmas plight, the season begins to brighten for both of them. Written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge for Tracia!
1. A Christmas Proposal

_A/N: This was written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge. My pairing was Rossi/JJ, and my prompts were Silent Night, the scent of cinnamon, cool blue Christmas lights, and a perfectly blended glass of spiked eggnog. Although none of them appear in this chapter, they will all be in the story._

_This is just a little something for Tracia's Christmas stocking. ;) I hope you like it, as I love writing the warm fuzzies of Christmas!_

* * *

><p>She knew she should go home, but Jennifer Jareau couldn't find it within her to even stand. The holiday cheer that usually filled her during the Christmas season seemed to be MIA this year. Will had left her just after she'd returned to the BAU eight months ago, and since her job was so unpredictable, he'd been awarded primary residence for Henry. The judgment had broken her heart, and JJ had called her previous supervisor at the DOD begging for her old job back. But she'd been informed that they'd already found someone new to fill her shoes.<p>

In the end it hadn't really mattered: Will had always been a decent man, and he was more than fair with the custody arrangement. He always manipulated his schedule to fit hers, and knowing how hard this had all been on her, he'd even offered to let her have Christmas with Henry this year. Henry's primary residence may have been just a piece of paper…but it was one that tore her heart to shreds.

And it was this very reason that at eight thirty P.M. on December 20th, Jennifer Jareau was attacking her paperwork like it was a lifeline. The minute she left the building, she'd be on stand down. They'd had a rough year, and Hotch had banned them all from entering headquarters until January 2nd. They needed time to regroup, he'd insisted. Though the thought was nice, sitting at home for the next two and a half days in her quiet little house without her little boy running around filled her with dread.

So she grabbed the next file…and plugged away.

* * *

><p>David Rossi took a deep breath as he stood, tidying up his office before heading out for the next twelve days. Christmas wasn't an especially appealing time of the year for him. For others, the holidays meant hustle and bustle…picking out that perfect present…perfecting grandma's cookie recipe…but not for him.<p>

For David Rossi, Christmas meant three failed marriages, the reminder that both of his parents were gone…and that his son, the precious baby boy who had lived a mere three hours and twenty-two minutes, was no longer with him. His arms felt empty, as they always did, at that last thought.

With a sigh, he took off his sport coat and placed it on the hook behind his door, trading it for his Chicago Cubs starter jacket. He shrugged into the coat, but there was no need to button it up. The Virginia weather wasn't _that_ fierce yet.

He closed the door behind him and started walking down the ramp and into the bullpen. He was surprised to see the newest profiler was still sitting at her desk, so engrossed in paperwork she hadn't yet noticed him.

"Shouldn't you be home with Henry trimming the tree?" he asked softly, making a show of checking his watch as he sat down in the chair beside her desk.

"He's with Will," she answered, looking up from the pile of papers spread out on her desk. "I'm procrastinating."

"Is he with him until Christmas?"

JJ shook her head, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders with the motion. "No. I get him back on the twenty-third."

"Well, that's something," Dave said with forced enthusiasm, trying to cheer up those sad, blue eyes. The emptiness he'd never noticed before tugged at his heart strings.

"Yes, well, it would be if my parents weren't flying in on the twenty-fourth," she said dryly.

Ahhh," Rossi said, his tone understanding. "The parents."

"Yeah," she said, her eyes glued to the piece of paper on her desk. She was doodling as she spoke. "It's not going to be good."

"I thought you got along with your parents."

"I do, but…" she sighed heavily as she lifted her head. "I lied to them when I thought I wasn't going to see them for the holidays."

"What did you lie about?"

"They were worried about what happened with Will, and then Henry, so…I told them I'd moved on…that I was _with_ someone." She winced. "I was just trying to convince them that I was OK, but apparently they were so excited, they decided it was imperative to meet him right away."

"_Are_ you OK?" he asked.

"I…Rossi, I don't have custody of my little boy," she said, the emptiness in her eyes quickly filling with fire. "So, no. I'm _not_ OK."

"I'm sorry, JJ. I know it must be tough not to have your son around—"

* * *

><p>She knew they shouldn't have, but his words were like a dagger to her heart. No one knew how this felt. "No offense, Rossi," she said angrily. "But you have no idea how tough it is <em>not<em> to have my little boy around."

Rossi nodded thoughtfully, and she could see his jaw start to tick. He wasn't like most men; David wasn't angry when his jaw began to tick. That usually meant the wheels in his head were turning.

"Did you know I had a little boy?" he asked.

"I—I—" JJ stuttered in shock. "No. I didn't know you have a son," she said.

Rossi laughed caustically. "Had," he corrected. "For three hours and twenty-two minutes, I was the proud papa of the most beautiful baby boy you've ever laid eyes on," he informed her wistfully.

"Rossi," she said softly, reaching out to place her hand on his. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "It was a long time ago," he said.

She smiled sadly. "I'm a parent, Rossi," she reminded him. "I know it wasn't long _enough._"

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. She almost flushed at the way her heart skipped a beat, and then immediately felt guilty. He was sharing a piece of his past with her, for God's sake, and she was thinking about how handsome he was!

"I would really like to spend the holidays with you and Henry," he said softly.

"You…you…you what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I can help you out," he told her.

"Wha—no!" she said emphatically, shaking her head. "No! I—no!"

"It would take care of the problem with your parents," he told her.

But it would create so many more problems for her here at work. Especially if the pounding in her chest was anything to go by! "Rossi, it's so nice of you to offer, but I—"

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "You'd really be helping _me _out, JJ," he insisted. "Do you know that I spend every Christmas wondering what I would have bought him? I walk up and down the aisles in toy stores picking things out for him. Of course, he'd be thirty-two now, but in my head, he's just a boy."

Part of her wanted to jump at his offer just so she wouldn't have to deal with her parents. But the other part of her, the part that was still so devastated by her circumstances didn't want to drag him down with her. It wouldn't be fair. He was looking for a perfect Christmas, and that wasn't something she could give him. But here he was, telling her _she'd_ be doing _him _a favor. And wasn't that Rossi's way? Lending a helping hand, all the while insisting _you _were the one helping _him._

"Look, Rossi, I—"

He stood abruptly. "When do your parents fly in?" he asked.

"The morning of the twenty-fourth," she answered automatically.

He nodded. "I'll tell you what…if I don't hear from you, I'll be at your house that morning. If you decide you don't want to do this, you call me and let me know."

"Rossi—"

"Have a good night, Blue," he told her, and then turned to walk away.

"Blue?" she asked. "What's Blue?"

"_You_ are," he informed her with a shrug. "It's either that or ocean eyes. Take your pick."

"Surprise me," she heard herself say before she could stop herself.

And sooner than she could utter another word, he was gone.


	2. The Hustle & Bustle of the Season

_A/N: __Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter!_

* * *

><p>JJ sighed in relief when Rossi's voicemail picked up. She'd been dreading the thought of talking to him, and this was exactly what she'd been hoping for. In the three days since he'd made his offer, she'd tried to tell herself this wasn't a good idea, but the desire to please her parents had won out.<p>

"Hey, Rossi…" she started hesitantly when his greeting ended. "It's JJ. I'm calling because…I was wondering if you wanted to have supper with Henry and me tonight…_if_ you still want to do this. If we're going to pull this off we need to be convincing and…it probably wouldn't be good for Henry to see you for the first time when my parents do. I have some last minute Christmas shopping to do, but I should be home by two. Ummm…maybe I'll see you later. 'Bye."

She sat down on her couch, careful not spill any coffee on her bathrobe. _I really dodged the bullet that time_, she thought as she sunk into the cushions and took a sip of her hot beverage. When her cell phone began to ring, she sighed. This was her mother's third call of the morning! "Hey, Mom," she said.

"That's one I've never been called before," Rossi said with a chuckle.

JJ straightened so quickly that the hot liquid sloshed over the sides of the mug and onto her bathrobe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered, silently scolding herself for not checking the caller ID. "My mother is a planner, and she likes to go over things hundreds of times. We've only gone over them ninety-nine," she joked. "So I expected it to be her."

"Ahhh," Rossi said. "No…not your mother. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, you didn't disappoint me," she said quickly, then bit her lower lip at the admission she'd been unable to stop.

"Good to know," Rossi said, his voice tinged with amusement. "I'm calling because I have some last minute shopping to do as well, and I'd really like to go with you. If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh," JJ said, surprised. "I…I…" She tried to think of a reason why it wouldn't be a good idea, but when she came up short, she gave in. "That'd be great," she agreed weakly.

* * *

><p>"OK, <em>Rossi<em>," JJ said two and a half hours later as she took the three foot tall dinosaur away from him and put it back on the bottom shelf. "I can't buy Henry everything I see."

"And I'm not asking you to," Rossi said with a grin as he grabbed the dinosaur once again and put it in the cart they were sharing. "This is on me."

"OK," she conceded as they continued down the aisle.

"Oh. So are these!" he insisted, grabbing a package of Matchbox cars off the hook and tossing them in as well.

JJ rolled her eyes as she continued down the aisle, but truth be told, she was having fun shopping with Rossi. She'd seen his sarcastic side a thousand times over, but she'd never really seen his humorous side. He was fun to shop with, and he had a lot of good suggestions on what to get Henry.

JJ bit back a grin as Rossi pulled something else of the shelf and tossed it into the cart, whistling nonchalantly all the while. The man really thought he was sly.

But his heart was in the right place, and with the smiles that kept coming her way…her own may have skipped a beat…or two.

* * *

><p>Rossi was immediately struck by the untidiness of JJ's house upon walking in. It wasn't messy, per se, but it certainly wasn't what he'd expected. He'd anticipated that everything would be in its place, but that wasn't the case at all. As his eyes followed the path of toys littering the hallway, her voice interrupted his thoughts.<p>

"I can't bring myself to pick them up," she explained, a hint of apology in her tone. "This way, I can pretend he's just in his room playing."

"I understand," he told her, remembering the empty nursery that had remained untouched for months.

"Excuse the mess," she said as she dropped her bags and purse on the couch.

"It's not a mess," Rossi argued.

"Rossi," she said, shrugging out of her coat. "It's a mess."

"It's lived in," he insisted with a shrug.

She smiled sheepishly at him, and he found the expression endearing. "I spend so much time organizing things at work, I guess I just checked that part of myself at the front door."

"It's good to leave work at work," he commented.

JJ threw a grin over her shoulder as she peeked inside her bags for one last look. "We really cut it close," she said. "Will should be dropping Henry off anytime, and—"

The doorbell rang, interrupting her, and Rossi watched as she immediately slipped into full on panic. "Oh, my God! He's here! I haven't even had time to put my purchases away, I haven't—just a minute!" she interrupted herself shrilly. "I haven't—"

Rossi walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Blue?"

Her eyes—whipping around looking at the mess of bags—landed on his face. "What?" she asked.

"_I _can take care of the bags. Why don't you get the front door?" he suggested.

"But…there are a lot of bags, and—"

He grabbed the bags in one armful—the dinosaur was still in the back of his SUV—and grinned triumphantly. "Not so many."

"Oh," she said in surprise.

"I assume you want these in your room?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly.

"And that's…where?"

"Second door on the right," she answered softly.

He nodded. "OK. Front door?" he prompted.

"Right," she said. "Front door."

* * *

><p>"He is conked right out," JJ said a few hours later as she returned to the kitchen. "He fell asleep watching Mickey Mouse Club House."<p>

"Kid was tired," Rossi commented.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. There was a moment of silence as they stood there.

"I should probably go," Rossi said. "Do you want me to carry Henry to bed first?"

"Oh, that's OK. I'm just going to be out here wrapping presents anyway, so…he'll be fine on the couch," she told him.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"Wrapping?" she returned in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the most tedious part of the season," she answered.

"Not if you enjoy the company," he remarked.

She couldn't help but grin at his comment. "I'll start the coffee."

"How much wrapping do you _have_?" he wanted to know.

JJ threw a charming grin over her shoulder on her way to the coffee pot. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I haven't actually started yet."

Rossi groaned…and all she could do was giggle.


	3. Here We Come A Caroling

"No," JJ said, the sound of her musical laughter filling the air. She grabbed Dave's index finger and tugged it forward just a hair. "Right _here_," she said, quickly tying the bow before he could move his finger again.

He gave her a sheepish grin as he lifted his head. "I'm not sure you made enough coffee," he informed her.

"It's only six-thirty," she reminded him. "You shouldn't even be tired yet—coffee or no coffee."

"This wrapping is exhausting!" he complained.

"Hey, I didn't twist your arm," she told him. "You're the sucker who volunteered."

"I'll never do _that _again," he quipped with a grin that let her know he was kidding.

If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit he was having a good time—despite the dreaded wrapping. He was usually alone during the holidays, so knowing he was going to spend it with someone else lifted his spirits. The fact that it happened to be JJ and Henry he was spending it with was the icing on the cake.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been instantly attracted to her that first day she'd walked into Hotch's office…but it was the view as she'd walked away that had cinched it. He'd been mesmerized by those golden locks as they'd swayed back and forth with every step…he really was a sucker for blondes.

But one thing he'd never been into was a taken woman, so he'd made sure to steer clear of her. It would have been all too easy to be charmed by her easy smile and her affability.

Jennifer Jareau wasn't just a pretty face. She was—

"What's that?" he asked suddenly, jarred from his thoughts.

"What's what?" she asked distractedly, looking up from her task.

"You don't hear that?" he asked.

"Hear _what_?" she asked impatiently.

Rossi walked across the kitchen and through the opening that led to the living room. He headed straight for the front door and swung it open. JJ had no choice but to follow.

_All is calm; all is bright…Round yon virgin, mother and child._

She came to an abrupt stop when she reached his side; the soft strains of _Silent Night_ brought a smile to her face.

"Told ya," he said with a triumphant grin.

But her gaze was on the carolers standing in front of her porch.

"Very quaint neighborhood you have here," Rossi remarked.

"Henry is missing this," JJ said so softly he had to strain to hear.

"That can be remedied," he said, immediately turning around. He made his way to the couch and gave her son a tender shake. "Hey, Buddy," he said softly.

Henry let out a little groan before his eyelids fluttered open. "Hi, Davey," he said with a yawn.

"Come here, Little Guy," he said as he lifted the boy in his arms and then straightened.

"Where's Momma?" Henry asked.

"Right here, Buddy," JJ said, beginning to rub her son's back when Dave stopped at her side.

"They're singing," Henry whispered.

"Would you like to join us?" an elderly man from the group invited.

"Oh, no—" JJ started.

"We'd love to!" Rossi cut her off.

"Rossi—"

"Afraid I'll out sing you?" he teased.

JJ's gaze narrowed. "I'll get the coats."

* * *

><p>Somehow they'd been separated: JJ had ended up near the front of the group with the rest of the ladies, while Dave had ended up near the back with the gentlemen, Henry asleep once again in his arms.<p>

"I don't know this one," the older man who'd introduced himself as Manny admitted with a grin. "The younger folks picked this one out."

Rossi grinned. "Sometimes I have a hard time remembering the lyrics to the traditional ones," he confessed.

Manny gave him a sideways glance. "I noticed you don't wear a wedding ring," he commented.

"That's because I'm not married."

"Oh, I saw her ring and assumed that you and blondie—"

"No," Rossi informed him.

"So she's married to someone else?" the man pressed.

Rossi sighed. "Not exactly."

"Good thing," Manny said dryly.

"Why's that?" Rossi asked.

"Trespassing on another man's land is dangerous."

"Indeed it is," Rossi agreed softly.

Manny grinned. "Nice sparkle she puts in your eyes," he commented.

"We're just coworkers," Rossi insisted.

The man grinned. "And hell is just a sauna…oh, this is my favorite part." Rossi watched as the older man closed his eyes, a content grin filling his features.

_It's all about Jesus, asleep in the straw…_the carolers sang.

_This infant, this king…this savior for all…_

_I don't need bells to be ringing, cause I'll join with angels singin' Gloria…_

_And I can feel Christmas…like a child._

The older man opened his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I think we forget what it's really all about," he commented.

Rossi couldn't say anything…he was too busy analyzing the goose bumps on his arms…despite the heavy parka he was wearing.

_Spirit of the season_, he concluded…had to be.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my goodness!" JJ exclaimed as she turned on the living room light, then shrugged out of her coat and hung it in the closet next to the door. "I didn't realize how cold it was out there!" She closed the door behind Rossi and Henry. "It's not bad when you're just walking to your car."<p>

"Cold, Mommy!" Henry exclaimed.

JJ laughed, leaning forward and rubbing her cold nose against Henry's, who was still in Rossi's arms. "We need to warm up!" she exclaimed. When Henry threw his arms out to her, she immediately took him, embracing him in a tight hug.

Rossi filed the picture away for when _he _felt cold. He had a feeling the exchange between mother and son could keep him warm on the chilliest of nights.

"You know what I like to do to keep warm?" Rossi asked, his eyes dancing.

JJ was afraid to ask…as the older profiler's reputation had definitely preceded him.

"What?" Henry asked.

JJ was relieved when Rossi spoke. "Hot chocolate."

"Chocolate, Momma!" Henry said excitedly as she pulled his coat down off his little shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan, Little Man."

* * *

><p>She should've known Rossi didn't do anything half way. The hot chocolate she had wasn't enough…he insisted he needed whipped cream and cinnamon to do it 'right.' Thankfully, she had both. She could still smell the scent of cinnamon drifting upward from her empty mug. She smiled as Henry's eyes fluttered close and then quickly open. She was by his side in an instant. "Time for bed, buddy."<p>

"I should go," Rossi said.

"Want to say good bye?" she asked.

Henry nodded. "Window," he insisted.

She laughed as she lifted him into her arms. "Yes, we'll watch him go from the window.

Henry clapped his hands together, and she followed Rossi into the living room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, putting his coat on.

JJ nodded. "Have a good night, Rossi."

He couldn't help but grin. "If we're going to pull this off, you might want to start calling me Dave."


	4. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this up! I was hoping to get it posted last night, but it didn't quite work out that way. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blue," Rossi said the next morning. "We're going to be late."<p>

"I can't find Henry's other…mitten!" JJ exclaimed joyfully as she straightened, holding up the red knit item with a grin. "Found it! Henry," she called. The little boy came running into the living room with his coat already buttoned up to his chin and a mitten on his left hand. "There," JJ said as she put the other one on his chubby little hand. "I think that means we're ready." She lifted Henry into her arms and kissed the tip of his nose. "Oh," she said as she turned to Rossi. "You only need to call me Blue when my parents are around," she informed him. "No need to put on a show for no one to see."

"Sounds good…Ocean Eyes."

* * *

><p>"Your mother's name is Beth, and your father's name is Phillip," Rossi recited a bit later as he took a ticket and pulled into the airport parking lot.<p>

She nodded in affirmation.

"You went to college on a soccer scholarship, and graduated number two in your class."

"Yes," she told him.

"OK," Rossi said. "I think I know everything I need to know."

"Ahhh…" JJ teased with a grin. "A know it all."

With a grin, he carefully pulled into the closest parking spot he could find—thanks to the mitten fiasco they were running late—and turned the vehicle off.

JJ reached across the seat and lightly touched his arm. "Rossi," she started.

"Dave," he corrected.

"_Dave_," she repeated firmly. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. My parents worry about me, and…well, that's the last thing I want…the last thing they _need_. I…thank you," she said sincerely.

His lips began to twitch. "You might want to rethink that sentiment tonight when I'm hogging the blankets," he informed her.

JJ's cheeks immediately began to flame when he reminded her of the fact that they'd be spending the night together.

* * *

><p>JJ took her spot between Rossi and Henry after placing the platter of cold cuts on the table, and forced a grin in her parent's direction. "Dig in," she told them, reaching for a roll. She layered it with sandwich meat and cheese, and then put some crackers on the plate before depositing it in front of her son. "Eat up, Little Man."<p>

There was an uncomfortable air around the table, and JJ wasn't able to put her finger on quite why. She wasn't sure if her parents had had a fight on the plane or what it was, but it was unnerving. She was already playing the part of happy girlfriend. Peacemaking daughter might be enough to send her over the edge.

"So, Mr. Rossi," her father suddenly said as he rested his forearms on the table and clasped his hands together. "Perhaps you can explain to me exactly what it is you find so fascinating about my _young _daughter."

JJ's jaw nearly dropped at her father's words. "Dad!" she exclaimed, as the sound of her fork clattering against the table filled the room. She turned to Rossi. "Dave, you don't have to answer that," she informed him.

He reached over and gently placed his hand on hers. "It's OK," he assured her. And the warmth in his eyes immediately diffused any tension she'd been feeling as she smiled softly at him.

He turned to look her father square in the eye. "To answer the question you're too polite to ask, yes. I am aware of the age difference between your daughter and me. And believe me when I tell you that…_this_," he swept his hand back and for between JJ and himself. "…wasn't something I expected to happen. So...I took everything I was feeling for her, and I pushed it aside." His pulled his eyes away from Phillips and fixed his gaze on the topic of conversation. "But when I saw the hurt she felt after everything that happened with…" Rossi turned to look at Henry and smiled softly. "Suffice it to say, I never want to see that look in her eyes again. But there's only one man I know who'd move heaven and earth to make sure that never happened again." He looked at her father again. "Any other questions?" he asked in a courteous tone.

"No," her father said quietly. "Nothing else."

Beth smiled warmly. "I like that answer."

* * *

><p>"…Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," JJ said as she finished up Henry's bedtime story. "Good night, Little Man," she said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Santa," Henry said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she said with a smile as she pushed his hair off his forehead. "When you wake up in the morning, Santa will have come."

"Presents!" Henry said excitedly.

JJ couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't even sure he understood the concept of Christmas; she thought he might just be playing off her own excitement. "Yes, Baby," she said. "He's going to leave you some presents."

With a grin, Henry tugged the blankets up to his chin and squeezed his eyes shut. Unable to help herself, she leaned down and kissed him again before standing. By the time she'd made her way to her bedroom, Rossi was already tucked beneath the blankets. With a nervous grin, she plucked her pajamas off the foot of the bed and headed quickly for the adjoining bathroom. She nearly fell on her face when she tripped in her hastiness, and when she shut the bathroom door, it was to the sound of Dave chuckling.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, after she'd done her nightly routine <em>and <em>plucked her eyebrows (some of which didn't even _need _to be plucked) JJ sighed and decided it was time to take the plunge. She was going to have to go crawl into bed with David Rossi.

And how awkward was _that _going to be? And…how much of what he'd said earlier had been true? _Had _he seen the look in her eyes…been able to see the devastation she'd felt? If so, she shouldn't be _that _surprised. The man was, after all, a profiler. And a damn good talker.

* * *

><p>"I don't think your parents liked me," Rossi said in amusement as she tucked the blankets snugly around herself.<p>

"I think you won them over," she commented dryly. Once the ice had been broken, Rossi and her father had acted like long lost fraternity brothers with all their laughing and joking. No one had been able to get a word in edgewise.

"They just need to know that someone is looking after you, JJ," Dave remarked softly.

Just seven days ago, if anyone had told JJ she'd be lying in bed on Christmas Eve having pillow talk with David Rossi…she never would have believed them. And she certainly wouldn't have thought he'd be charming her.

* * *

><p>The cool blue Christmas lights blinking just outside of JJ's bedroom window weren't enough to take Dave Rossi's mind off of current events. He knew he found JJ attractive…he'd known <em>that <em>for a while now. But until he'd actually spoken the words aloud to her father, he'd had no idea just how deep those feelings ran.

But he'd made the decision a long time ago that he wasn't going to do love again. He'd tried it many times…and each instance had ended unsuccessfully. It was the _third_ time that was supposed to be the charm, and clearly that hadn't been the case for him.

Did he have the courage to believe that he could finally get it right? Now…after all of these years?

And if not now, then when? This was, after all, the season of miracles wasn't it?


	5. Santa Came, Santa Came!

_A/N: Thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter!_

* * *

><p>Dave's thoughts had never strayed far from one topic all night long: Did he dare ask JJ if she was interested in something more than pretend? It wasn't for fear that she'd say no that he was wavering; if she did, she did and that would be that. He was more worried that he wouldn't be able to give her everything she needed, everything she <em>wanted. <em>Everything he'd promised her parents last night at the dinner table that he would.

Could he do that? And could she give _him_ what he needed…what he_ wanted_? One thing was for sure: he loved watching JJ with her son. And though they'd never discussed the intimate topic, she needed more children. He could see the longing in her eyes every time she looked at Henry. And what completely shocked him was that _he—_the man who'd decided long ago that he never wanted to have any more children—wanted to be the one to give them to her.

Was he in love with her? No. Certainly not _yet_. Be he had a feeling that on this highway of life, he'd just taken that exit and would be arriving shortly.

* * *

><p>JJ moaned softly as she came out of her sleep; the first thing that struck her as she awoke was that while her legs were tangled with Rossi's, his were no longer clad in the flannel bottoms he'd donned last night. The second was that whatever was poking her inner thigh…well, suffice it to say, it wasn't a number 2 pencil. And his hand…it was cupping her breast in a most intimate fashion the sent her nipples into full on arousal and a rush of heated dampness between her thighs.<p>

Sending herself into full on panic—for four years she hadn't been with anyone but Will—she began to kick frantically at the blankets.

But as his hand clamped on her waist and pushed her onto her back, she froze at the grin on his face. "Something wrong, Blue?" he asked.

Her hands, resting palm up beside her head on the pillow clenched and unclenched nervously. "You…you're supposed to be wearing pajamas!" she sputtered, but it was hard to keep her wits about her when his hand moved underneath her t-shirt to splay over her belly, his pinky resting just underneath the waistband of her shorts. She could feel the rise and fall of her belly underneath his hand as her breathing increased. His already impossibly dark eyes darkened as his head descended to hers. "What are you—"

He silenced her with a kiss, his tongue thrusting between her lips. Unable to stop herself, JJ's hands flew to his shoulders, clasping tightly as she lifted her body up off the mattress in an attempt to get her body closer to his. She groaned as his tongue danced with hers; he tasted exactly like she'd imagined—and she hadn't realized she'd even considered what he'd tasted like. She ran her hands down the backs of his arms until she was cupping his elbows, her legs spreading automatically to cradle his lower body.

"Mommy! Santa came, Santa came!"

As her bedroom door flew open, Henry's voice was like ice—apparently for Dave, too, because he immediately rolled off her—and JJ sprung up in bed.

"He did?" she asked breathlessly. She was as excited as he was…for totally different reasons, of course.

"Mmm hmm," he said.

"Henry! There you are!" JJ's mother said as she practically flew into the room. "I'm sorry," Beth said. "I was going to let you two sleep in."

"Oh, it's OK. We weren't sleeping," JJ said before she could stop herself. Nor could she stop the blazing that quickly filled her cheeks.

Her mother cleared her throat. "Of course you weren't," she concluded. "Well, then…" She lifted Henry into her arms. "We'll just leave you two alone."

"We'll be right out!" JJ insisted, springing up out of bed. She immediately fled to the bathroom before Dave could say anything.

* * *

><p>They walked into the kitchen at the same time and JJ sat down next to Henry. "Hey, Little Man," she said, kissing him on the cheek.<p>

"How did you sleep?" her mother asked, her back to them as she stood manning the stove.

"Fine," JJ answered too quickly.

"Like a log," Dave chimed in, grinning at her from across the table.

She reached hastily for a piece of toast at the same time he did, and drew her arm back when their hands collided. Dave couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for the butter.

"What's so funny?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," JJ said, quickly again. She reached for a piece of toast once the coast was clear and quickly buttered it, cut it in half, and put it in front of Henry.

"Presents?" he asked.

She grinned as she tapped him on the nose. "After breakfast," she told him. That wasn't normal protocol (if you could have normal Christmas protocol with a two year old) but her mother had gone to a lot of trouble to make breakfast for them. One year of waiting to open presents until they'd had breakfast wouldn't kill any of them.

"Di-sore," Henry said, chomping on his toast.

"What?" JJ asked in confusion.

"Dinosaur," Rossi translated for her from around his own bite.

"Oh, right," JJ said, turning to grin at Henry. "_Someone's_ been checking out the Christmas tree."

Her son beamed back at her.

"Mmm…whatever you have on the stove smells delicious," JJ commented.

"Italian sausage," her mother informed her.

"Oh," JJ said in a small voice, her eyes glued to the plate in front of her. She'd _never _be able to look at Rossi again.

"You don't seem very excited," her mother said, suddenly concerned. "Italian sausage used to be your favorite. Especially the fat ones. Do you not like them any more?"

"No," JJ practically squeaked. "I still like Italian sausage," she admitted.

"Oh, good," her mother said with a relieved sigh. "I didn't want another tradition falling by the wayside. We've been having Italian sausage for Christmas breakfast for years."

"Yes, we have," JJ commented, wishing this line of conversation would cease.

The ground might as well open up and swallow her whole.


	6. A Delayed Reaction

_It was official, _JJ thought, smiling as she gazed at her son. Henry's favorite present was the dinosaur Dave had picked out for him. The one she'd tried to put back on the shelf, for God's sake. Dave knew him better than she did. What did that say about her as a mother?

She looked up when her mother's cell phone beeped. "Mom!" she yelled.

Her mother walked in from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Your phone just beeped," she informed her.

"Oh," her mother said in surprise. "Who could be texting me on Christmas day?" she wondered aloud. She lifted her cell phone off the end table and peered at the screen. "Oh, no," she said.

"What?" JJ asked, alarmed by her mother's concern.

Beth sighed. "It's snowing in Philly," she said. "Our flight was cancelled."

"Cancelled?" JJ asked shrilly.

"Well, delayed," her mother corrected.

"How long is it delayed?" JJ asked.

Her mother pressed a few buttons on the screen, and then looked up. "Parts of Pennsylvania are supposed to get up to eighteen inches of snow." She sighed. "And there's another storm right it's heels. We might be looking at a few days. We can get a hotel room if it's an inconvenience."

"Of course it's not an inconvenience," she assured her mother. _Except that now she'd have to come up with a plausible explanation as to why Dave wasn't staying with her. _She gave a heavy sigh as her mother disappeared into the kitchen once again, then absently reached for the mother's locket resting just above her breasts.

When Dave had presented her with the small wrapped box she'd been surprised, but when she'd opened it, you could have knocked her over with a feather. It was the exact pendant she'd hinted to Will that she'd wanted over a year and a half ago, but he'd never gotten the clue. And it seemed selfish to buy one for herself. As if she was congratulating _herself_ on being a good mother, and after everything that had happened, she knew that wasn't true.

She'd felt like a heel when he'd opened his; a watch. She couldn't have been less creative if she'd tried, but she was glad she'd sprung for the expensive one. If the thought couldn't count, at least the money could.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked abruptly as he walked into the room.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"You're fidgeting," he observed aloud. "You don't fidget. So what's wrong?"

She sighed as he came to stand in front of her, just a tad too close. She had to force herself not to take a step back. "My parents flight was delayed," she answered.

"And…you…don't…want them to stay any longer?" he asked. "You seem to get on so well with them."

"No, it's not that," she said quickly. "It's just…when you leave tonight, I'm going to have to explain, and—"

Dave shrugged. "Or I could just stay," he suggested.

"What?" she asked.

"I have my go bag in my vehicle," he told her.

"I thought you had your go bag at the office."

He grinned. "Well, I have one there, too."

"Rossi, you _don't _have to do this. I'm a big girl, and I—"

"I know I don't have to do this," he said softly. "But I want to."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I like you," he answered. "And I like Henry."

"I can't thank you enough," she said sincerely. "You've been really—"

"You're welcome," he interrupted with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Her parents had already gone to bed, and Henry was out like a light, but JJ couldn't bring herself to go to bed yet. Dave was going to be there, and now that she knew he woke up…<em>alert, <em>she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fall asleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up at one o'clock and rolled over, surprised to find JJ's side of the bed empty. With a yawn, he stood, and stumbled to the door, then continued to the living room. The television was on, but it was so low he could barely hear it. He turned it off, leaving the room bathed in only the blinking lights from the Christmas tree.<p>

When he turned around, he saw JJ sleeping soundly on the couch. With a small smile, he walked over and after taking a moment to study the rise and fall of her chest, he slid one arm beneath her legs, the other beneath her neck, and lifted her, cradling her close to him as he headed for her bedroom. As she nuzzled her nose against his chest, he heard a contented sigh, but she didn't wake up.

After depositing her onto the bed, he took a moment to cover her up, and then made his way to the other side of the bed. After pulling his t-shirt over his head, he crawled beneath the blankets himself.

He'd just about drifted off when JJ's body shimmied closer to his. The uneven sound of her breathing let him know she'd awoken, but his eyes remained close in a bid to keep her at bay. The woman was too much temptation for him.

His attempt, however, failed as he felt her hand run softly down his bare chest. His hand shot out to capture her wrist before she reached the elastic on his Italian silk boxers. "Careful, Ocean Eyes," he said in a low voice. "That's some dangerous ground right there."

"I like living on the edge," she told him in a shaky voice that belied her words.

"I'd like to see you on the edge," he admitted, visions of her panting as he brought her to climax taunting him. "But do you really want me to make you scream while your parents are in the next room?"

She knew she should have left well enough alone, but his words, let alone what they might be followed by, were just too enticing. So instead of answering, she boldly ran her bare knee up his inner thigh.

* * *

><p>Dave had to bite back a curse. As her knee connected gently with his cock, the area between her legs met his outer thigh; he could feel the dampness even through the layers of her panties and shorts.<p>

He nearly groaned at the notion of how wet she must be.

"JJ," he rasped, pushing her knee away; she gave him a puzzled look.

His hand travelled up her leg and came to rest on her inner thigh in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture. "There are too many people in this house for me to do what I want to do to you," he explained. "I'm not a PG kind of guy."

"But you—"

He grinned at her. "NC-17 all the way."

"But you want—"

"I want _you_," he assured her.

She grinned back at him. "Screaming," she reminded him.

"And panting," he informed her.

JJ nodded, eyes wide, as she swallowed past the lump of desire in her throat.


	7. Home Alone

_A/N: I cannot tell a lie...I had heaps of fun writing this! That's all! LOL_

* * *

><p>JJ held back a groan as she stretched, her eyelids fluttering open. When she saw how light it was outside, she flew up in bed and rushed into Henry's room only to find his bed empty. The guest bedroom was empty, as well, so she went into the kitchen to investigate. Sitting in the middle of the table was a handwritten note from her mother. She snagged it up off the table.<p>

_Took Henry out for breakfast and some light shopping. Should be back by one. _

_Enjoy your morning!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

_Wow, _she thought as she headed for the bathroom off her bedroom. She made her way quietly inside so as not to wake Dave, and then put her bra on, threw her hair up, and brushed her teeth.

Huge mistake, she thought as she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Her toothpaste would mar the first few sips of the hot beverage, but truth be told, she didn't drink it for the taste. It was all about its effects.

Once the coffee was brewing, she poked around the refrigerator until she found some of the leftover Italian sausage (her mother always bought enough food to feed an army) and turned the stove burner on low. She put the pan on and waited a few minutes until it was hot, then added the sausage. It was almost done when she felt a hand sneak up underneath her tank top and rest on the flat of her stomach. Dave's voice interrupted her shriek.

"Good morning," he said in a low voice.

"Morning," she returned in a higher pitched tone than was normal.

Dave peeked over her shoulder. "Nothing like a little Italian sausage in the morning to get you going, huh?" he teased.

_He could say that again,_ she thought, as she felt his erection on her lower back. But instead she said, "Mmm hmm," as she reached forward to turn the burner off. She reached for his wrist and pulled it off her stomach, then spun in his arms so she was facing him. She would have liked to have played it cool, but the fact of the matter was that he was all she could think about last night.

She'd been spending so much time mortified by her circumstances over the last few days, that she'd done all she could to avoid him. So she took this moment to look at him, to really look at him. She took in his features, the crinkling at the corners of his eyes from his constant amusement and the grin that graced his face more often than not. She lifted her hand to his face, her fingers trailing along his jaw.

In an unexpected shift, Dave grabbed her wrist and steadied her hand, sucking her index finger into his mouth as his eyes held hers. Her mouth parted in a soft gasp; her eyes widened. But the heat from his tongue was nothing compared to the rush of dampness she felt between her thighs at what was about to come. Or, she couldn't help but grin, _who._

When he loosed is grip, her hand fell to the hem of his t-shirt, giving it a soft tug as she began to back out of the kitchen. He gave her a knowing grin, and, letting go, she turned around and led the way to her bedroom.

She grinned at the sight of her already rumpled sheets, and when she reached the mattress, turned around. With what could only be described as a lust filled gaze, Dave pulled his t-shirt over his head, never stopping as he tossed it aside. When he reached her, he grinned down at her, and in one swift motion, rid her of her tank top.

With a saucy, grin, she reached for the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down, then stepped out of them, leaving her standing there in only her bra and panties. Her hands reached for his muscular shoulders as she rose up onto her tiptoes, lifting her lips to his. He brushed his lips against hers in gentle strokes at first, but it wasn't long before he became more insistent. With a deep laugh, JJ parted her lips and groaned at this first taste of David Rossi. He tasted slightly of mint—apparently he'd brushed, too—and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. But it was so innately _him _the she couldn't hold back a groan. As his tongue skillfully explored her mouth, JJ pressed her body against his and tightened her hold on his shoulders, pulling him back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>As they tumbled onto the mattress together, Dave was careful to spare her from all of his weight. Her thighs cradled his hips, and as she deepened their kiss, he felt her lower body begin to move back and forth. The moisture that soaked her panties left a warm trail on his belly, and Dave growled as he pictured how smoothly her body would receive his.<p>

He reached down and made quick work of pushing her panties aside, sinking two of his fingers inside of her. Her entire body reacted—he felt her nipples pucker against his chest, her back arched off the bed, and her thighs immediately became rigid. "Dave," she begged as he moved his fingers back and forth in an effort to taunt her. It was only fair, as the sight of her had been taunting him for years. His fingertips facing her belly, he moved his fingers in a come hither motion, teasing her inner wall. "Oh, God," JJ panted. "Oh, God, Dave!" Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she ground her body against his.

Once he could tell she was ready, he pulled away from her and, dragging his body down hers, he pulled her panties down over her legs and discarded them. He immediately returned to her center, parting her with his fingers and leaning forward, spearing his tongue inside of her. She groaned again, and tangling her fingers in his hair, gave a forceful tug. "Enough teasing," she growled when their eyes met.

With a grin, he leaned forward and teased her with his tongue. Unfortunately, he'd spread her so far apart that he only made contact with the skin surrounding her center. "Dave, I'm warning you," she said lowly.

With a laugh, his moved lower and thrust his tongue inside of her once again before moving back to circle her clit.

* * *

><p>JJ could barely hold herself together. Her body shuddered, dying to come, but her mind was desperate to have Dave inside of her before she let that happen. She'd seen how big he was, and she'd never had a man that large inside of her before. She wanted to feel him as he pushed inside of her, moved back and forth, their bodies creating a friction that was sure to make her scream—just like he wanted.<p>

Again, she grabbed his hair and tugged until his eyes met hers. She must have been communicating something with her eyes that he hadn't heard in her words, because he immediately covered her body with his, his erection resting on her inner thigh.

A single glistening drop of her moisture on the corner of his lips sent a shot of desire straight to her center once again. She couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Dave, _please…" _


	8. Filled to Maximum Capacity

As Dave pressed inside of her, JJ's hands flew helplessly to the pillow on either side of her head and squeezed tightly. She bit down so roughly on her lower lip that she could taste the faint metallic taste of blood. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

And then, once her body had adjusted itself to fit his, her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she let out a slow breath.

"Are you OK?" Dave asked, his features filling with concern.

She smiled up at him, lifting her hips up off the bed in answer. As he filled her entirely, a little 'oh' escaped from between her lips followed by a fervent moan. Her hands loosened their grip on the pillow and found his shoulders, travelling downward until they rested low on his hips. She gave a slight push with her palms, urging him to set their pace.

He instantly did as she wanted, his hips rocking slowly back and forth as her tight body received his.

But the heat their bodies were creating was pushing her too close to the edge, and she didn't want to go over it alone. And this was _David Rossi _in her bed! His bedroom antics had been fodder at work for years now; she _knew _he could last. She just wasn't sure she could.

Again, she used her hands to let him know what she wanted. She pushed upward with her palms, only to dig her fingernails into the skin of his lower back in an effort to pull his body back down to hers. And he was a quick study; he drove inside of her again, stepping up his pace. She cried out as their bodies slammed together. How could a man's body actually feel like a _perfect _fit to yours?

Her nipples, the only part of her body that wasn't touching his, puckered painfully and she let her grip on his waist go, reaching between her breasts to open the front clasp of her bra. As soon as the navy blue satin fabric fell to her sides, she grabbed her breasts and began massaging them herself, moving her taut peaks back and forth across his chest, the crisp hairs creating the perfect amount of roughness over her soft skin.

"Oh," she cried, gulping in a breath of air as her body reveled in the feel of his. She couldn't hold back a series of whimpers as her eyelids fluttered closed, her head falling to the side so her cheek rested on the pillow.

"Come on, Blue," Dave commanded softly, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. He positioned her head so his gaze was fixed on hers. "Just let it go."

_Just let it go? _For God's sake, this was David Rossi? Didn't he know that if he wanted her to come, he was to have to _make_ it happen? Didn't he know that he was going to have to reach between her legs and—

And that was when it happened: JJ felt an intense ripple of pleasure start on the inside, where Dave's body joined with hers, then spread quickly to her abdomen and upper thighs until the sensation swallowed up her entire body. She was wracked with shudder after miraculous shudder, and much to Dave's delight, she couldn't hold back a scream.

It was like her body didn't know what to do; one minute her back and shoulders were driving into the mattress, the next, they practically flew up off the bed, and in a gesture that surprised even herself, her teeth sunk into Dave's shoulder as her body found its release.

The warmth she felt as he exploded inside of her was the icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>Her body felt like deadweight. JJ was so sated; she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to move again. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there, but when she finally opened her eyes, Dave was on his side, his cheek resting on his hand as he studied her.<p>

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious. It was an effort to keep her hands and arms where they were and not use them to cover herself.

"You're beautiful," was all he said.

It was enough to set fire to her cheeks. "Thank you," she said timidly. Now that they were no longer in the heat of the moment, the desire to awkwardly evade him again returned, which she knew was silly. She'd seen the look on his face, the passion in his eyes. He wasn't lying; he thought she was beautiful. And he'd wanted her with a fierceness that his body had adeptly conveyed.

When he scooted closer, closing the distance between them, JJ went into a slight panic. "What…what are you doing?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to ignore these precious things," he said, lowering his head to the breast closest to him. The instant his lips closed over her nipple, it strained painfully upward, eager for the attention only he could give it. He used his other hand to lightly pinch her right nipple, rolling it back and forth between his fingers.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Dave, you don't have to—" As his fingers plunged unexpectedly inside of her, her eyes closed as her back bowed, gracing his mouth with more of her flesh. She heard him chuckle as his fingers began their expert trek back and forth, and all pretense of unease swiftly fell by the wayside.

She had never been one to pull hair in bed before, she realized as she grabbed another fistful of his dark locks, but then again, she'd never been in bed with _him. _"Don't you dare stop," she warned.

"Why would I want to?" he returned softly.

Her eyes flew open, and his gaze locked on hers. The expression in his eyes was indecipherable…something she'd never seen before. But as her body readied itself for another climax, she decided it was something she'd have to work out later.

* * *

><p>JJ winced as she noticed the teeth marks she'd left on Dave's shoulder; it was a wonder she hadn't taken a chunk of skin out with as feisty as she'd felt!<p>

"Sorry about that," she said softly as she ran her fingertips over the impression.

He caught her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. "Don't you dare apologize for that," he scolded teasingly. "Any evidence that points to you enjoying what we just did is OK by me."

With a grin, he lay back down and threw an arm over his head, staring at the ceiling. They were quiet for a long while when JJ suddenly heard a hitch in his breathing. It didn't take a profiler to figure out something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"That I didn't wear a condom, he admitted.

"I'm…still on the pill…from...before," she reminded him, referring to her time with Will.

"Good, good," Dave said fervently; he refused to reflect on the little stab of disappointment he felt.


	9. She'd Been Drinking Too Much Eggnog

_A/N: I think lots of you wanted Dave and JJ to have a bit of a surprise in nine months, but alas, challenge rules dictate that the completed story must be posted by Christmas, so that won't be happening. Sorry! :(_

_I hope you'll settle for this…and then one more chapter!_

* * *

><p>JJ bit back a wince as she stood up from the supper table to refill her glass with water. It had been hours since she and Dave had slept together, and her body was still sore in places she didn't even know existed. She made her way to the refrigerator and after she'd filled the glass, she returned to the table and sat down—Henry on one side of her, Dave on the other.<p>

As her eyes met his, she saw the knowing grin he couldn't hold back, and her cheeks immediately began to flame from their morning together. She was a grown woman, for God's sake. She shouldn't be so embarrassed by the fact that she'd had a sexual encounter with a man she wasn't dating!

OK, so it was something _she'd_ never done before, but other women did it all the time! It was socially acceptable in today's society for a woman to go out and 'get her needs met.' Although, JJ thought, if that was all she'd been trying to do, she'd been insatiable. She'd had her needs met and then some. Sweet Lord, there had been Rossi to spare! She knew because she'd _tried_ to take all of him. But she hadn't been able to. It was a shame she was never going to get the chance to try again.

"Any word on your flight?" she asked just before she took a bite of the turkey pot pie her mother had made from Christmas leftovers.

Phillip shook his head. "Not yet. Apparently the snow is still coming down in New York. They haven't seen a blizzard this bad in decades," he commented conversationally.

JJ shrugged. "It doesn't matter," she said with a grin. "I like having you guys here."

"Oh, that's—"

The ringing of her cell phone cut her mother off, but JJ waved her hand. "That's OK," she assured her mother. "I'm sure they'll leave a voicemail."

"We like staying here," her mother returned, as the phone stopped ringing.

"You're at least getting your post holiday shopping done," JJ remarked.

"Yes, and—" Once again, Beth Jareau was cut off by the sound of her daughter's ringing cell phone. "You should probably get that," her mother insisted.

JJ stood and walked over to her purse, then pulled her phone out and frowned. "It's Haley Hotchner." She made her way quickly to the other room, but before she'd even made it to door, Dave's phone began to ring. He pulled it off his belt and checked the caller ID. "Hmmm," he said. "It's my Unit Chief. I should take this," he said standing. He caught a glimpse of Henry's plate. "Eat your peas, Buddy," he told the little boy as he, too, answered his cell. He couldn't help but reach over and ruffle the little boy's hair at his infectious grin before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Dave and JJ returned to the kitchen at the same time, she from the living room, and him from the mud room. "Everything OK?" her father asked.<p>

"Yes," JJ said with a nod. "My Unit Chief and his wife have a party every year the day after Christmas, and they wanted to know if I—we," she corrected quickly, "Were coming."

"They couldn't call just one of you?" Beth asked with a frown.

"They must really want us there," JJ said with a nervous laugh.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Oh, I'm not going," JJ informed her mother. "I don't have a sitter for Henry, and—"

"Honey, your dad and I are here," Beth reminded her daughter. "And we never get to see Henry. We'd love to watch him for you."

JJ sighed. "I don't want to take advantage of you," she said.

"You're not taking advantage of us," her mother assured her. "Take some time to yourself."

"I _do _take time to myself," JJ argued.

Her mother gave her a stern glare. "Going away on a case is _not _taking time for yourself," her mother informed her, then turned to Dave with a grin. "If you two didn't make it home tonight, it wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Mom!" JJ practically squealed in embarrassment.

Dave just grinned. "Duly noted."

* * *

><p>"You look amazing tonight," Dave said softly as they walked toward the front door of Aaron and Haley's ranch style home, his eyes travelling down over the soft pink pea coat that fell to her hips, continuing on down the charcoal gray pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees.<p>

"Thank you," JJ said dismissively.

"I think—"

"Dave," she said firmly coming to a stop and turning to face him. "What happened this morning…" She sighed. "The team can't know about that."

"The team doesn't have to know," he said in a husky voice. "It's enough that _I _know."

JJ felt a blush creep up her throat. "Saying things like that to me—"

"What?" he interrupted. "Do you _like_ it when I say things like that to you?"

JJ stood there for a moment, unspeaking.

"Ahhh…" he said knowingly. "_You _don't, but your body does."

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture.

"I don't know what _you're_ going to be doing in there, Ocean Eyes, but I'll tell you what I'm going to be doing," he told her in a low voice. "I'm going to be thinking about your body beneath mine…trembling…writhing…coming so damn hard you can't hold back—"

She lifted a hand and clamped it over his mouth. "Don't say things like that!" she hissed as she felt a rush of heat between her thighs. "It's not—"

The front door flew open and JJ took a quick step back. "I thought I saw you drive in!"

"Hey there, Kitten," Dave said affectionately as he strode swiftly toward Penelope and the front steps.

JJ, thighs trembling, took a bit longer to get there.

* * *

><p>"Did you…<em>come<em> with Rossi?" Emily asked.

"What?" JJ asked in a panic. "No! No I didn't _come _with Rossi!"

"You didn't…you didn't ride with him?" her friend pressed.

_Oh, God, _JJ thought miserably. _I am so bad at this! _"Yes, we did _ride_ together," she said, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"But you said—"

"I _love _this eggnog!" JJ said enthusiastically. "Don't you just love this eggnog?"

"I haven't tried it yet," Emily told her friend.

"Let me get you a glass!" JJ insisted, immediately disappearing.

"I don't…" Emily watched in confusion as she ran off. "Like eggnog," she finished weakly.

* * *

><p>"Are you and Jayje…?" Derek's voice trailed off as he studied his colleagues face.<p>

"Are Jayje and I _what_?" Rossi asked.

"Did you…_ride_ together?" Derek finally asked.

"Well, if by 'ride' you mean 'did we come in the same car?' then…yes. But if it's some sort of slang you kids today are famous for, then I'd have to say no," Rossi answered, eliciting a chuckle from Hotch.

Derek's brows furrowed as he leaned to the side. "Well, your _passenger_ looks a bit tipsy," he informed Rossi.

Dave immediately spun around and watched as JJ threw her head back in cackling laughter—a totally un-JJ like gesture. She bent so far back, it was a wonder she was able to straighten herself again! "Excuse me," he said, as he walked casually up to JJ. "Having a good time?" he asked, taking her gently by the elbow and steering her away from the crowd of women he didn't recognize.

Her eyebrows lifted in excitement and she nodded her head. "Mmm hmm!" she answered.

He took the glass from her hand and sniffed it. "May I?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she said again.

One sip was all it took for Dave to realize that this was a perfectly blended glass of _spiked _eggnog. _Heavily _spiked eggnog. "JJ," he hissed as he backed her into a corner. "Did you know that this is_ spiked_?"

"No," she answered in a bubbly tone. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not drunk."

"You're tanked," he argued. "We've been here for all of two hours, and _you_ can't even stand up straight."

"Dave?" she asked, her whole body slinking forward to press into his.

"What?" he asked, clamping his hands on her upper arms and straightening her.

She sighed dreamily as she splayed her hand over his lower abdomen and then walker her fingers up his chest. "If we leave right now, can you take me to your place and do all those things to me you did this morning?"

His hand circled her wrist and placed it at her side.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" she asked with a frown. "No one can see us."

"_Everyone_ can see us!" he hissed.

"Then we should leave," she decided. "We should leave, and you should do naughty, naughty things to me. _Hot _things. With…" She clamped her hand between his legs. "_This _thing."

Dave couldn't have stopped his cock from ascending if he'd tried. "JJ!" he scolded.

She grinned saucily at him, her eyelids fluttering closed in her drunken state. "Call me Ocean Eyes," she commanded.

"You're right about one thing," he informed her, as he reached for her hand and regretfully pushed it away from his arousal. _Dammitt_! He had to fight to get her to let go. "It's time to leave."


	10. dot dot dot

_a/n: Just one more chapter, folks! Would you believe my outline for this story was only six chapters? LOL One more to go to conclude Rossi and JJ's Christmas story!_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>The drive from Hotch's house to his cabin took longer than normal due to an impromptu coffee run. But if Dave was going to take JJ to bed again—and he wanted to—then she needed to sober up! He wouldn't take advantage of her while she was intoxicated…no matter how much he might want to.<p>

"You feeling OK?" he asked, looking over at her as he pulled into his driveway.

With a small smile, she nodded.

* * *

><p>The cold air that had assaulted her as they'd stepped out of Hotch and Haley's front door had sobered her up a bit; the coffee run Dave had insisted on even more, and the hour ride to his cabin nearly finished the job.<p>

While her drunk self had pissed her off, JJ had to admit, the trollop had opened the flood gates. Her only worry was that someone from work _had _seen her while she was feeling Dave up in the corner, but she wasn't going to fight that battle before it even began. For now, she had bigger fish to fry…like getting into Dave's bed again.

* * *

><p>She felt wanton…and she <em>liked <em>it. But she'd made her mind up, and she knew what her next move was going to be. It was going to take every ounce of courage she had, but she was going to do it. With a smirk, she watched as Mudgie bolted past her and into the front yard, then preceded Dave into his 'cabin,' as he liked to call it. Mansion was more like it, but who was she to quibble?

After a few paces, she turned around and watched as Dave straightened the mat on the front steps, then walked inside. He didn't even have to do anything…just stand there with that '_oh, look at me, so sexy' _smirk on his face and it was enough to get her heart racing. Before he could make another move, she dashed forward and dropped to her knees before him.

She was going to have him inside of her…one way or another. Her hands were shaking with so much anticipation they fumbled on his belt buckle, and when it became clear she wasn't going to get it open, he reached down and completed the task for her. She looked up at him with a grateful smile, and then in one swift motion, had his jeans and Italian silk boxers bunched around his ankles.

She practically dove forward in her eagerness to taste him, not stopping until she could feel him on the back of her throat. Her lips locked around him, and she sucked as hard as she could as she pulled her mouth up his length. When she reached his tip, her mouth parted once again and moved forward to take him inside.

She felt his large hand tangle in her hair until he was cupping the back of her head. He groaned as she pulled back, and then growled when she lifted a hand and fisted it around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly before moving her hand back and forth. Her mouth left him completely, and then her tongue was on his tip again, swirling round and round.

_Oh, fuck. _He was going to come already. "Jayje—"

Her mouth moved forward to make a seal around him again, both of her hands reaching around to grip his ass as he came in her mouth. She never stopped—sucking and swallowing, swallowing and sucking as he filled her mouth sigh after satisfied sigh making its way from both their lips.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the cold air hit his bare ass that Dave realized he'd never closed the front door; she hadn't given him time. But the thought flew out of his head as he watched her straighten before him, licking her lips ravenously. His eyes followed every swipe of her delicious tongue, and then watched in dismay as she backed away. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked.<p>

"Up—" Dave cleared his throat when he realized how thick his voice sounded. "Upstairs," he said firmly. "First door on the left."

With a sexy grin, she unbuttoned her coat and let slide down her arms, pooling at her feet; her shirt and bra quickly followed. He wasn't sure if it was the cold air blowing in from outside or her arousal, but her nipples immediately puckered _begging_ him to come hither; it took all he had to resist. He didn't want to interrupt the show she was giving him.

With a laugh, she turned and fled halfway up the staircase, stopping long enough to discard the rest of her clothes.

Another gust of wind reminded him the door was open, and stepping out of his pants, and boxers, her turned to close it, then finished his own disrobing and followed the path she'd taken.

* * *

><p>She was on his bed, up on her knees when he walked into the room. From the heated look in his eyes, she knew he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He advanced slowly, taking the time to look her up and down; her breathing increased underneath his perusal. When he was on his knees across from her, she crawled forward until her body was flush with his. His lips came down onto her neck hot and hard, his open mouthed kisses leaving a trail of dampness along her skin. He'd given her foreplay last night, and she'd enjoyed it…she really had. And while she'd like to return the favor, right now, all she wanted was for him to be inside of her.<p>

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle nudge. He complied to her silent request by moving onto his back. As she threw her knee over his waist, he gripped her hips. "Condom," he reminded her.

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head fervently. "No, no. It's too late for that. I already know what you feel like without one. I want to feel that again, Dave," she begged breathlessly, leaning down to rest her forehead against his. She licked her lips in an effort to stall…just to catch her breath so she could speak. "I could feel you…inside of me. When you came? I could feel it. And it felt _so _gooood. I've never felt that before. I want to feel that again…I want to feel you coming inside me," she said as she dragged the length of her body up and down his.

"Yes," he said hoarsely as he gripped her hips and lifted her, positioning her just above himself.

Her slick body took him quickly as she sank down onto him in one smooth motion. Her knees spread further and further apart until he was buried inside of her. "Oh…" She groaned in delight. She began moving her hips forwards and backwards, in slight, quick motions, her breasts jiggling with her movements. She reached between her legs and opened herself, her clit rubbing against him as she continued moving back and forth.

She moved her hands from her knees to his waist, leaning forward so the tips of her hair tickled his chest while she rode him.

* * *

><p>Dave groaned as her hands caressed a path from his waist to his chest, her thumbs teasing his nipples. He could feel the moisture trickling from her tightness and his mouth watered as he remembered how good she tasted. He could feel every fucking part of her, and he was about to go over the precipice—but he'd be damned if he was going alone. He lifted his hands and pushed her hair back as he gently cupped her shoulders.<p>

"Let it go, Blue," Dave coached softly as they locked eyes. "Come for me."

Her body immediately reacted to his command: her thighs fastened on his hips, her movements becoming jerky as she gasped for breath.

And in one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard, she shouted his name.


	11. and He Begged Her Not to Go

_a/n: This is the final installment of 'Blue Christmas' with just a bit of time to spare. I hope you all are having a very Merry Christmas!_

_This story was written for the CCOAC Christmas Gift Exchange for Tracia. I hope your holidays are merry and bright, and that if he's not already home, your husband arrives soon!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>After letting Mudgie in and refilling her food dish (he'd forgotten about the poor pooch in all of his haste to follow JJ upstairs,) Dave returned to his bedroom, carefully pulling back the blankets and crawling back in beside her.<p>

He studied her in sleep: she was lying on her side facing him; one leg was still beneath the blankets, the other on top in an effort to cool herself. His eyes travelled from her green painted toenails up her trim leg. Her hand was splayed on her bare thigh, and his gaze kept going until it found her face. Her eyelashes were resting on her cheeks, and he was surprised at how soft her face was while she slept.

She'd been through a lot in this past year, breaking up with Will, and then officially losing custody of Henry. Often times he'd catch himself staring at her, and over the years, her expression had changed from one of hopefulness to one of resignation. Sometimes he could see the harsh lines beside her mouth as if she'd spent too much time frowning, and would try to think of ways to make her smile again. He loved her smile.

He absently reached over to push a few loose strands of hair over her shoulder, but didn't stop until he'd run his fingers through her tresses to the tips. She looked like Goldilocks lying there so peacefully, and he couldn't help but think how thankful he was that she'd chosen _his_ bed to crawl into.

He heard her sigh, and then watched as she moved onto her back, pushing into the mattress with a loud groan. As she stretched, her breasts thrust lusciously upward, and he hardened immediately, holding back a groan of his own.

JJ let out a sigh of contentment, and as her eyelids fluttered open, Dave knew when he came into focus, because she gasped in surprise.

"Forget who you were in bed with?" he teased with a sexy grin.

"Of course not," she answered, affronted. "I don't frequent many beds."

Dave felt a stab at the casualness of her statement. He didn't think she needed to be frequenting _any _beds, save for his. As she reached for the blanket to cover herself, he seized her wrist and brought her palm to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her skin. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," she said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" he queried.

She nodded, her eyes locking on his. "I did."

"Good."

* * *

><p>As Dave smiled at her, JJ felt her heart do a little flip-flop…it had been doing that a lot over these last few days, and while she'd done her best to ignore it, maybe it was time to scrutinize the issue. Her parents would be leaving today, and then Henry tomorrow, so she'd have plenty of time on her hands—<p>

"I don't think this should end here," Dave proclaimed, cutting into her thoughts.

JJ giggled nervously. "You don't?" she said in a teasing tone, determined to change the subject. "Where do you think it should end?" She scooted closer and placed a soft kiss in the center of his chest. "On the kitchen counter?" She moved onto his jaw. "The couch, maybe?"

She lowered her hand, wrapping it tightly around his length and pumping her fist a few times. "The shower?" she asked in a throaty voice.

"You can't distract me with sex," Dave hissed through gritted teeth.

"I bet I can," she argued, as she slung a leg over his hips.

His hands seized her waist at once, and she gave a little shriek as he pulled her up until she was straddling his lower belly. "What are you—"

"I'm flawed, Ocean Eyes. I'm flawed, but at least I know that. And I'll never pretend to be anything I'm not," he promised her.

JJ's heart skipped a beat at his words. He was asking her for _more._ Right now! For God's sake, didn't he know her better than this? Didn't he know she needed time to think things through…to analyze things? She shook her head. "You're lonely because it's Christmas," she murmured, trying to climb off of him. But his hands were like a vice grip on her waist and she couldn't move. "Let me go," she said weakly.

"I can promise you more nights like we had last night," he said gruffly.

"All this because we have amazing sex?" she said, holding back a sob.

"No," he said sincerely. "But it definitely helps. At the risk of sounding like a cad, I started falling in love with you from the first moment I saw you," he told her. "While you were with Will."

"Y—you're in love with me?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm in love with you," he informed her without missing a beat. "And I'm not ready for this to end. Tell me you're not ready for it to end, either."

A million things were running through JJ's mind: David Rossi had just declared his love for her. And while she knew she wasn't in love with him yet, she was well on her way. The care and patience he'd shown her and Henry these last few days were nothing short of incredible. If only she had more time to think this through!

But where had that gotten her? She'd spent months dating Will in secret while she 'thought things through,' and now look at them! All those months of dissecting hadn't helped her relationship one bit. All of the analyzing in the world couldn't have helped her and Will stay together. Maybe it was time to stop analyzing things. Maybe it was time to take a chance. And maybe that chance needed to be taken with David Rossi. Her heart melted as she looked into his pleading eyes…she was willing to bet he'd never begged anyone for anything in his life, but here he was begging _her. _

"I'm not ready for it to end, either," she said, the words tumbling out before she could think twice.

Dave's face broke out into a slow grin, and then, with a predatory growl, he switched their positions and plunged inside of her.

* * *

><p><em>A year later…<em>

"You feeling OK, Blue?" Dave whispered as he squeezed his wife's shoulder. The constant yawning hadn't escaped his attention.

"Dave," she said firmly, oblivious to the crowd in the room. "The doctor said I'm fine. That's why he took me off bed rest, remember? The baby is fully developed, and I could go anytime."

Her eyes followed his hand as he reached over and rested it on her swollen belly. "I just want to make sure you're OK," he told her. "You were only taken off bed rest a few days ago, and here we are out gallivanting."

JJ laughed. "We aren't _gallivanting_. We're spending time with our friends."

Dave's eyes lit up as he took her hand and pulled her into an isolated spot. "Recognize this corner?" he asked in amusement.

"No," she answered with a frown.

"You should," he said, bending down to kiss the curve between her neck and shoulder. "Last year, you felt me up in this very spot," he reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," she said with a shiver as her husband's tongue darted out of his mouth to tease her. She lifted her arms to circle his neck. "But you pushed me away."

"I sure as hell wouldn't push you away now!" he growled. "I'll tell you what: I'm excited to meet our son, but I'm looking forward to getting reacquainted with what's between those thighs, too."

JJ immediately felt a flood of dampness between her thighs. "Dave," she chastised, her cheeks pinkening.

"What?" he asked with mock innocence.

"You can't say things like that to me when we're in public!" she informed him. "It makes me—" She gasped as the wetness trickled down her thighs and soaked her tights.

"What?" Dave asked urgently.

She lifted her eyes to his. "My water just broke."

"Well," he said in amusement. "This _is _our time of year."

JJ laughed at his declaration. Most couples had a song or a spot, but not her and Dave. They had an entire season.

"Move it, people!" her husband shouted in warning as he swept her up into his arms, his eyes locking on hers as he strode forward. "Lady in labor...coming through!"

***THE END***


End file.
